


Trouble

by Redlair



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jinhyuk is just in awe, M/M, Mentioned self-fisting, Mutual Pining, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Wooseok is secretly kinky, Wooseok is thirsty, can't help himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Lee Jinhyuk didn't expect this. Definitely not this. But when it becomes more than a couple of times, and with his little crush on his cute roommate, Wooseok, he definitely couldn't have predicted this.Where Jinhyuk accidentally becomes "peeping Tom" a few times too many, and the one time that it's not just a peep, and things happen afterwards. Sweet looking Wooseok isn't that innocent at all.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first attempt at writing something in the weishin tag, and honestly, please don't have any expectations. I'm definitely not the best writer out there but this came out on the blue, and I just can't update my other fics yet. I wonder why huh. Also, I don't even usually write things past Rated T so we shall see how this goes. Also, I legit thought this was going to be 1k max. How did it turn out to be almost 2.5k. My oh my. 
> 
> Re-edit: I noticed spelling errors so I've had them fixed now. Also changed from rated M to Explicit because this is very visual with some major sexual ideas. Sorry!  
Also, I had requested this plot from a very talented author, but I just thought of trying to write out the plot myself too. I'm certain, that this can't even compare to the brilliant fics that @Mapachi honestly writes out. <3

_Oh god he was going to be in so much trouble. _

The whines, the moans, they only aroused him more and the mere sight of the other arching his back against the covers only displayed the other’s beauty.But still, Jinhyuk had not expected this. Coming home after class to see Wooseok’s door slightly open, providing access and in showing of whatever pleasure he experienced from playing with himself.

Jinhyuk closes his eyes, not before taking a little peak. He would be in so much trouble if Wooseok saw. He palms his own hardening bulge as the breathy whines from the other continue. It’s before a couple seconds when Jinhyuk thinks he’s misheard.

“Jinhyuk! Ahh-“

It comes out only as a whisper. But Jinhyuk hears it, Wooseok calling out for him as the other continues to stimulate himself. The younger’s slender fingers stroking himself while he lunged down at the dildo between his legs. Heck, the dildo was massive, thick and long, perhaps even a good whole ten inches. 

Jinhyuk watches the other as Wooseok’s petite body thrashes against his own bed as the vibrations overstimulate him from cumming. The pearl drops spilling out against Wooseok’s pale and smooth skin. It was a sin. The Wooseok that Jinhyuk knows wouldn’t do such a thing. But here he was, the door remaining slightly open and Jinhyuk slightly intrigued and shocked goes on his way leaving. 

He’ll need a cold shower and some sleep to forget about that. How was it that, the sweetest boy that lived right next to him was this seducing?

—-

Morning is easy, with cereal on the table and pancakes on the side. He supposes that Wooseok had been feeling cheerful enough to make pancakes this morning.Jinhyuk drizzles the maple syrup and sprinkles on the blueberries. Wooseok doesn’t seem to know a thing at all and when Jinhyuk tries to bring it up, he doesn’t know if he succeeds. 

“About yesterday-

Wooseok cocks his head to the side. The other doesn’t seem to know what Jinhyuk’s talking about and the innocent visage with the round glasses adds to the naivety. 

“Did something happen yesterday?”

Wooseok doesn’t even stutter. He looks genuinely curious and confused.

“No. Nothing at all.”

He can’t bring it up. Not if Wooseok seems not to know. Or perhaps, it had been a dream, and Jinhyuk has just been fantasizing. It was inappropriate of him to witness such a thing anyways and if anything, rude of him.

“Okay, then.”

Wooseok gives him a soft smile as the other takes a bite of the pancake. The texture has been soft and fluffy, and if anything, Wooseok looks adorable with his soft hair and ginormous glasses on his face. It’s just that maybe Jinhyuk’s seeing things too differently, how he’s perceiving such a normal act of eating to be so seducing as Wooseok’s lips gently open as if teasing the entrance of the food before he puts the piece into his mouth.

"The pancakes really are delicious aren't they?"

Jinhyuk volunteers to wash the dishes. Might as well add some bleach somewhere. 

—-

Since that encounter, Jinhyuk had been sure that it was a mistake. Something that most likely wasn’t going to happen again, it had been weeks.

But here he was, again, screwing himself for not having gone out as he hears Wooseok’s soft mews from his room. Why did the walls have to be so thin. And it wasn’t like that Wooseok brought anyone home either, it was too early in the morning, and usually Jinhyuk would have gone out for class, with the exception of today. Class was cancelled, and even though he didn’t tell Wooseok about it, he didn’t expect this to be a thing.

It’s not like he could knock or tell the other quiet down. Not when he’s aroused by the thought and sound himself.Jinhyuk leaves his room, heading out to the kitchen to just grab a glass of water. Cooling down the thirst and the hormones was necessary this morning.

And it happens again. Wooseok’s not in his own bedroom this time, but the bathroom door remains opened and unlocked just like last time. Jinhyuk doesn’t expect to see anything, but his eyes betray his mind and from the corner, he sees Wooseok back side where the curtain fails to cover, showing the smooth expanse of skin, and Wooseok on his knees facing the wall with fingers touching himself. 

Jinhyuk watches as the other gently probes a digit in, and watching as the other relaxes given a few rounds before adding another finger. Wooseok’s not even that loud, but Jinhyuk’s senses pick up the tiny exhales before Wooseok decides to increase to three digits, fingering himself in and out. Jinhyuk’s jaw almost drops as he witnesses the other whine as the other slender but long fingers seem to disappear before coming out. But it seems like Wooseok still isn’t satisfied enough.

In the silence, Jinhyuk sees Wooseok trying to add a fourth finger in and Jinhyuk has to clamp his mouth shut from gasping out loud.

“Gosh, my fingers are long, but they’re not even as long as thick as what Jinhyuk’s big hands can do.”

Jinhyuk in shock, hides himself towards the corner of the sink. He watches as Wooseok's fingers disappear inside of before they re-appear all wet with lube.

“He could probably finger me easily with those long fingers, and I would be stretched out so quickly.”

When he turns back around, Jinhyuk can’t quite make out the scene, but Wooseok’s hands come out and the younger is definitely fisting himself and the scene looks so lewd, that Jinhyuk needs to escape. He simply can’t continue to stare any longer, not when he feels his own erection starting with pre-cum threatening to spill.

Back in his room, Jinhyuk mutters a quick fuck, before he works his own erection out. The continuous sounds he hears right next to him only add to the quick strokes he gives himself. Who knew Wooseok would be such a kinky dude with that cute, innocent looking face of his. 

Wooseok was going to be the end of him.Was Wooseok really just really horny lately, or _did the other really have such thoughts about him?_

—-

The semester continues and Jinhyuk thinks that these encounters, despite rare, are still increasing in amount. From watching Wooseok in his room, and in the shower, he least expects it to be anywhere else. Definitely not in their shared study room right? The other wasn’t an exhibitionist, Jinhyuk just always came home at the wrong timing. And now, all these explicit scenes are laid out in his head.

It’s past 1AM when he gets home. He had gone out for a few drink with some friends, and Wooseok, not part of this other friend group simply was at home. The other never seemed to kind of Jinhyuk ever came home late, it wasn’t really an issue at all.

He had planned to read over his final draft before submitting his essay online. The deadline was tomorrow, but he still wanted to get it over with tonight or something. Perhaps make some further changes if necessary and finish the job.

His hand reaches for the door knob but he stops. The room in front of him had the door closed, but Jinhyuk could feel the presence of someone inside, and the lights are already off. Wooseok couldn’t have had fallen asleep in there?

He turns the doorknob (which was unlocked) and when he opens the door, even in the darkness of the room, Wooseok is in fact there, and it’s perhaps the first time where Jinhyuk directly sees and witnesses Wooseok like this in front of him in such proximity.

The other’s not asleep, and he’s blushing a cherry tomato red even in the dark with the light coming from the hallway. Wooseok’s not wearing any pants except for a thin v-neck sweater on him, and it’s in a dark sapphire blue contrasting against his light skin.

“J-Jinhyuk?”

His voice comes out breathy and wrecked and perhaps even ashamed. Wearing Jinhyuk’s favorite color and sitting on the chair with his legs wide open with the tip of his penis threatening to spill. He had immediately slapped his laptop shut when Jinhyuk had entered and still, despite this embarrassing incident, Jinhyuk doesn’t know how the other continues to look so endearing and seducing.

"I-uh..." Wooseok doesn't look at him in the eye. He already felt embarrassed enough to be discovered in a position like this. Even more that he was alone, masturbating, guilty in that he was doing it in a room that should be clean for studying. 

Jinhyuk expects himself to cover his eyes and close the door but he doesn’t. He surprises himself and Wooseok when he goes even closer to the other and asks, “Have you been thinking about me?”

His lips turn into a smirk as he flicks on one of the switches and the lights are turned on, and he sees how Wooseok turns even redder, confused and even more aroused. The pale expanse of skin glows under the lights, and Jinhyuk can't imagine how soft the other's thin legs must be. 

“Want some help?”

Jinhyuk crouches down so he’s near Wooseok’s level. He carefully drops a hand down onto Wooseok’s thigh and the other hand mingle, waiting for Wooseok to respond. The embarrassed _yes _that Wooseok gives him confirmation and the moment he slides a finger into Wooseok’s hole, the other gasps against his touch.

"Ahh," Wooseok leans back against the chair with his eyes closed shut. It almost seems as if he turned into jello, ready to melt if not for the support of the chair he was still on or the fact that Jinhyuk was also holding onto him. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Jinhyuk continues prodding the other as he continues fingering adding another digit when he felt that Wooseok could take it. He watches the younger turn shy briefly closing his legs before Jinhyuk splits them wide open again with a cooing voice. 

“Keep your legs open for me. Isn’t this what you wanted? My long fingers penetrating you in the ass? If you want it, I’ll let you take my dick if we get you all stretched and ready." 

Wooseok’s nods furiously as he continues to whine from the touch. The other looked as if he was on a high just on the touches alone. Jinhyuk's fingers grazing on his skin, and the constant motion of seeing the other's long digits entering him turned him on. He had always wanted this, and the many times he had imagined such a scenario never felt so real in life. His gasps and moans continue to make Jinhyuk’s bulge harden in his pants and it doesn’t take too long before, Wooseok begs him to stop and tells him to put it in.

“Stop, or else I’m going to cum.” His fingers grasp for Jinhyuk’s wrists and it isn’t too long before Jinhyuk’s got a condom on him with some lube with it. When he puts himself in, Wooseok clutches onto him with the other’s legs around his hips, and Jinhyuk watches ready for the other to adjust. 

“Fuck me. I want you in me."

It's the needy voice that does it. Wooseok chokes out a cry when Jinhyuk gives him a thrust. The other had been larger than he had ever imagined, and it felt so good, the other’s cock stretching him so wide and open. There was more than enough lube necessary to make penetration easy, as Wooseok had already gotten so wet and slick. Jinhyuk felt his own cock entering at ease. 

“I didn’t know you were this horny for me.”

Jinhyuk experimentally slaps Wooseok’s ass as he pounds in and accompanied with Wooseok’s already laboured breathing, the other’s sudden moan from the contact has Jinhyuk snapping his hips even faster. The sight of his own big cock being swallowed by Wooseok’s hole as his positions himself in and out has Jinhyuk's ego and pride boosting by the second. Wooseok reaches out to him for a kiss, and even as they make out, the younger’s noises fill the room with the obscene sound of them fucking. The two, heavy in action, as if their body didn't crave anything more, fit like a glove. If it wasn't need, then it didn't make sense as Wooseok hung on to Jinhyuk for dear life, as the other full-on thrusted into him. 

Wooseok couldn't lie. The other's cock went in so deep, that it just may be hitting close to his stomach. And it felt so good. His eyes drawn so hazy and unfocused, that Wooseok's sure that he could see stars before he blacks out. 

"I-

There isn’t a warning when Wooseok comes, as he just spills all over, but Wooseok begs him to cum in him, and Jinhyuk takes the condom off before he slams back in and he feels it. Wooseok’s ridged walls against his cock, the tension and surface area so tight, and the fit so perfect as he watches in awe as his cock get swallowed over and over again. He doesn't think he could get over the sight. The other's hole eating him right up. 

“Come in me. Please, I want you.” Wooseok’s already broken voice draws out another grunt as Jinhyuk readily penetrates as deeply as he can as he releases. 

“Fuck, I’m think I'm going to cum!”

Jinhyuk slams in hard, feeling that he would give out from the force he just gave. The heat inside Wooseok mixed with his own cum as he spills. Jinhyuk continues to shift his hips fucking the other as Wooseok just lays contentment against the armchair with overstimulation.

Heck, he did it. He fucked Kim Wooseok, his beautiful, innocent roommate who he had the hots for.The smile that Wooseok sends him gives him relief and Jinhyuk doesn’t know what to do with the previous exposures he’s had.

“Fuck, I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve seen you masturbating and-

“I meant for you to see me. I’ve been thirsting for you and your dick for so long.” There’s a brazen smile on Wooseok’s face before it turns into a smirk. 

“You-what?”

“Couldn’t believe it took you so long to come fuck me.” Wooseok lightly jabs a finger at Jinhyuk's clothed chest. Rather, technically, they still both were clothed up top. Jinhyuk laughs. He’s in disbelief. The angel-looking boy next to him was not innocent at all. 


End file.
